cuéntame sobre ti
by remedy six
Summary: la vida no es tan sencilla con la familia de los matsunos, tener que vivir con algo tan horroroso como esto es injusto y los 2 hermanos mayores lo saben, incluso que tendrán que sacrificar sus propias vidas para tener una vida mejor, y cuando quieran salir...uno de ellos tendrá que morir principales:todos los matsunos, pero mas oso y kara


haber relladragon ya para que respires con tranquilidad XD aquí esta una historia que trata sobre los hermanos matsuno, no creo que aya tanto yaoi, eso si habrá ecenas un poco tristes y desalmadas...si puedo hacerlas tal vez XD espero que lo disfruten y si quieren saber sobre las chicas que aperasen mas adelante entren a mimizazule06 y si quieren saber mas información lo pondré todo en mi faceboock de remedy six si ven a una chica de pelo verde soy yo XD bueno si no han visto la primera escena que es no te preocupes por mi, los invito a que lo lean y si quieren leer mas de mi material también están invitados XD bueno sin mas que decir a la historiaaaa XD

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Cuéntame sobre ti

En la vida se tiene que luchar arduamente, unos toman el camino fácil, otros prefieren esforzarse por lo que quieren,…..en cambio otros tiene no tienen opción de lo que quieren, y es aquí donde nos encontramos en el hospital, les contare la vida de 2 hermanos que solo querían salvar y vivir en paz y en tranquilidad, pero como dije anterior mente, no se podrá ser así.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Ubicación:…agencia xxx, sobre traslado de xxx, nadie puede salir de xxx?**

 **Personal que se busca: adultos de 20 a 30 años, no necesitas mas.**

 **Para que se les busca: para cumplir con entregas, si cumples, ganas dinero, si no, un castigo…..**

Osomatsu volvió a leer el papel que los había condenado a el y a karamatsu, el se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación de hospital de su hermanos, que se encontraba dormido y con un choro dormido en sus piernas, solo se concentro en acariciar el cabello de choro y en arrugar el papel, tirándolo a la basura.

Osomatsu se encontraba molesto, jamás pensó que esto iba a pasar, tendría que estar mas concentrado la próxima vez, si no…no quiere ni imaginarse lo que puede pasar después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¨no estas echo para esto osomatsu¨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa voz lo torturaba, lo sabia, el sabia que no debieron ir, pero no tenían otra opción, era urgente esto y el lo miro fácil,….jamás pensó que lo fácil fuera tan malo, jamás pensó que pondría en riesgo a su hermano, pero un fallo para ellos es un fallo que lo pagas con tu vida, y kara la tubo que pagar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¨no estas echo para esto osomatsu¨**

 **¨arrepiéntete antes de que sea demasiado tarde¨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque jamás la escucho, siempre que scarlet le advertía el siempre la ignoraba, creyendo que solo era una broma o que estaba asustándole, y mira donde se encuentra, en el hospital con dos de sus hermanos, y no solo eso.

Miro fijamente a choromatsu que se encontraba dormido, y el mismo se mordió el labio, jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a uno de sus hermanos a ese nivel de desesperación, que incluso acepto un trabajo como….prostituta…., se sintió basura a ver entrado en ese bar y a ver a su hermano con hombres por doquier tocándolo y besándolo, lo asqueo demasiado, pero no tiene el valor como para hablar con el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¨no estas echo para esto osomatsu¨**

 **¨arrepiéntete antes de que sea demasiado tarde¨**

 **¨pero de que mierdas hablas scarlet es solo un trabajo nada mas, que no es lo que todos quería que el gran hermano mayor trabajara¨**

 **¨tu sabes que no es eso¨**

 **¨entonces di me tu que es¨**

 **¨solo…..solo sal de hay…vale….no quiero preocuparme mas de lo que ya estoy contigo oso, solo saca al maldito de kara de hay y salgan de INMEDIATO!¨**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos y solo miro que kara y choro estaban hablando con más tranquilidad, se había quedado dormido, ya era de día o medio día, se levanto del sofá y se acerco a sus hermanos

\- en serio estarás bien solo kara-lo miro preocupado choromatsu

-si no te preocupes mi little brother estaré bien-le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas-oh buenos días osomatsu

-buenos días-les sonrió osomatsu a ambos

-buenos días osomatsu-lo saludo choro y oso solamente lo abrazo con una mano y le pellizco la mejilla con la otra

-mi pequeño choro no te pondrás a llorar como la otra vez verdad, me sentiría muy mal si eso pasara-le sonrió con mas energía-si quieres llorar aquí esta tu onii-san para consolarte, de la manera que tu quieras-en solo unos minutos osomatsu ya estaba todo moreteado y sentado en una esquina haciendo pucheros

-bueno nos vemos karamatsu nii-san te vendremos a visitar todos mañana

-si no hay problema

-vamos muévete que nuestros hermanos deben de estar preocupados-osomatsu se levanto refunfuñando, pero antes de salir, murmuro un **¨lo siento kara¨** y salió de la habitación, desde aquí tal vez el día empeoraría o mejoraría, solo sabemos que osomatsu no se descuidaría nunca mas….no dejara que sus hermanos sufran nunca mas.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Días antes**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

-cuénteme sobre usted, porque querría este trabajo y para que

-lo quiero para ayudar a mi hermanos y poder llevarlos a un buen lugar

-dígame algo, quienes son sus hermanos

-son lo mejor de lo mejor son mis mas queridos hermanos yo aria lo que fuera por ellos y se que ellos harían lo mismo por mi

-vaya…, diga me su nombre completo y su edad y cuanto deseas ganar

-….soy matsuno karamatsu, y soy el segundo hijo de la familia matsuno, soy un hombre que ama el silencio y la soledad, no tengo planes para el futuro, pero eso si por mis hermanos cambiaría eso tengo 20 años y quiero ganar el dinero suficiente como para sacar a mis hermanos de la pobreza y llevarlos a unas merecidas vacaciones mi señor-karamatsu sonrió.

-pues felicidades, matsuno karamatsu, seas bienvenido a la agencia de …..

Fin…?

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **espero con esto vivas un poco mas XD y espero sus comentarios, nos vemos X3**


End file.
